Records of Warriors: Trapped in TwolegPlace
by IRlyLoveFanFiction
Summary: What happens when the Clans are forced to live in a Two-leg place where twoleg kits chase them, monster lurk behind every corner, prey is smarter, and boundries are nothing but a memory? Find out how the Clans survive! Rated T for minor violance.
1. Chapter 1

_The fur on my back was raggedy and full of old mud and dirt, the cold wind was unnatural and forboding. How much longer? How many are there? Where has my leader gone, is he alright? What is that smell! I can't see!_

3 days later

It was a rainy day for the four warrior Clans, they had made nests deep in the forest with branches and leaves- not what any of them were used to. A few days ago, Twolegs had invaded the lake soon after fish in the lake thrived. In fact, there was so much fish that RiverClan was forced to offer the giant catch to the other Clans due to over population in the streams and lake. It was a time of peace and full bellies! Great hunting for the ending of green-leaf. But with all the fish, twolegs started making pelt-dens everywhere across the lake! Starting fires, catching rabbits, chopping down a few trees here and there. All leading up to bring twoleg monsters on the territories. Many cats were injured, and even went hungry. Soon, every cat was captured in their sleep and shipped away in a monster's belly. Cats were separated, and everything leading to the present day will take some time...

* * *

**So how was it? Review plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day for the Clans, sunny sky, cool wind, and plenty of prey. The sad thing was that twolegs were everywhere! Snatching up bundles and bundles of fish in the lake and streams...

_Meanwhile..._

"This is the best squirrel EVER!" Frosty purred through the furry kill in her mouth. "You say that about _every _stupid animal you catch." TinkerBell grumbled and rolled her eyes. "Because I get better and better every time, TinkerBell!" Frosty dropped her squirrel and started tearing apart with her teeth, chowing down on the bloody carcase. "That, is_ disgusting_! How can you eat something like that?" TinkerBell gasped.

"Well it tastes better than that trash your housefolk fed me." Frosty explained as she finished off her meal. "Trash? It's delicious food!" TinkerBell sprang up. "Don't get your whiskers in a twist. You have kits coming, and you should be inside. You know the twolegs don't like you out near the cold time." Frosty reasoned and looked up at the golden tree above her, "One day, I'm gonna climb that tree and catch a bird." She mewed. "No you won't. Your claws and paws are too dull and slow to make it up there. You know that only squirrels and chipmunks climb this tree." TinkerBell snorted as she trotted off to her twoleg's nest.

"You'll see, TinkerBell! I'll climb this tree! I will!" Frosty yowled at her disbelieving friend. Too little too late, though. TinkerBell's housefolk opened up the entrance to the nest and they were gone. Frosty looked at the large split tree in dismay, ants and beetles squirmed at the bottom, awaiting for some acorn shells with some scraps left to feast on. "I _will_ climb this tree!" Frosty vowed and ran off onto the black, hard stone trails that were maps to her own little worlds.

"I'll go to the pond, and find some fish!" She mewed to herself, running through a large tunnel made of gray stone. Stepping out of the tunnel, gleaming, huge, sparkling creatures lined up in rows decorated a huge river of black stone with yellow markings. Frosty darted onto the stone and ran for another tunnel on the other side. Twoleg kits were always on this long path of stone, and she didn't want to be mauled by them. As she entered another huge space of trees and rocks, she carefully made her way though. It was much darker than the space she was in before with TinkerBell. It was steeper, more full of food she could catch. Surrounded by a ring of twoleg nests all connected together. These places were courtyards- she had learned this from a fat kittypet named Benny, who could only speak to other cats through his window, or his door. Yet, he taught Frosty all kinds of twoleg words and phrases.

As Frosty made her way down and though the dark courtyard, she smelled another cat. "Frosty!" A worried, muffled meow called. Frosty stopped and turned her head, inside a twoleg nest was a gray striped tabby cat. "Linger! What happened to you?" Frosty mewed and stopped on the platform next to the twoleg nest. "I was captured! You gotta help me out!" He hissed. "I can't, Linger! I... I have to go!" Frosty sighed. "B-But you have to help me, Frosty! These twolegs are gonna kill me!" Linger mewled. Frosty gave a sympathetic stare, "Linger, you've taught me so much... but it looks like it's your destiny to be a kittypet. You always get caught by them, you don't complain about the food they feed you, and the twoleg kits adore you!" Frosty smiled. "Says who? Who decides anyone's destiny? No one does but ourselves, Frosty!" Linger growled. "Then choose your destiny- live as a kittypet or escape the twolegs and come back to us." Frosty grunted. Linger's jaw dropped, and Frosty sped away. Far away, where no stray or kittypet, ever dares to go- the Death Path.

_Meanwhile..._

Squirrelflight settled into her nest, glad that all the Clans were at peace, even if the twolegs were crowding and often messed with the cats. Nothing would start a battle between the Clans- everything was peaceful.

Blackstar was proud of his Clan, thinking he was the best of the Clans. He settled down to the fresh-kill pile late that night for the strange taste of fish to fill him up even more.

Ashfoot slept beside her son, Crowfeather happily. RiverClan was nice enough to not claim all the fish for themselves. Lucky for them all. They could stock up on fish and then catch the fat rabbits that thought that stopped hunting!

Leopardstar took one last glance at the moon, almost full. Glad that the upcoming gathering would be all good news. Nothing bad could possibally happen! Even if the twolegs were a bit bothersome.

_That night..._

The twolegs stomped into the clearing and grabbed the only cat that was in the clearing, shoving it into a cage after muzzling it. They crashed through the warriors den, stealing cats in their slumber. Yowls of rage rang out through the camp, alerting ThunderClan that they were under attack. Firestar ran out of his den, in panic at the sight of numerous twolegs. Queens were separated from their kits when they were put into cages, apprentices were crammed into cages together, and the elders didnt stand a chance. Leafpool and Jayfeather were frozen in fear, and easily trapped in cages. Firestar was so intent on the chaos below that he didnt even realize a twoleg was coming right at him. He was swooped up, muzzled, and thrown into another cage.

When Firestar woke up, it was dark. Still nighttime. He pawed the soft cage in confusion. "These are easy to get out of." He heard Cloudtail half scoff half grumble as he clawed at the latch on his cage across the area. "Where are we?" Firestar hissed. "A twoleg's monster." Graystripe meowed back.  
Firestar gasped and looked around. There was no way out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Frosty smelled fear and multiple cats. Dozens of creatures raced down the Death Path. Frosty stared, and then darted onto the Death Path. "Frosty!" Cats from the safe side of the Death Path were calling her to come back, but Frosty followed the creatures into Death Woods. A border line on the Death Path that lead to a place full of dogs. The creatures went slower now, stopping at every Twoleg nest informing them about dogs. But Frosty wasn't a twoleg, so she didn't know what about the dogs was so important. "We'll never get out of here!" A loud meow from the creature shouted. Frosty jumped up onto the back side of the creature. "This is so familiar." Frosty whispered to herself. She remembered when she was a kitten, she would hop on her twoleg's creatures and the back would fly open when she stood on something. "Oh!" Frosty pawed a black section of the creature and it flew open, just like before.

Cats were inside cages. "Who are you?" The red tom asked, surprised. "Are you trapped?" Frosty mewed. "No!" A white tom with blue eyes growled. "Yes you are! What kind of cat would be dumb enough to go near the Creatures?" Frosty purred in good nature. "The what?" The red tom asked. "We need to get out of here!" A cat yowled. "Alright, calm down, it's easy." Frosty placed both her paws on the black latch and slammed it down, the cage flying open. "It'll be easier if you use your teeth! But only if you're teeth are strong." Frosty said to them all. "Thank you." The red tom nodded and started to bite open other cages, when those cats got out they opened cages, and in minutes all the cats were out of the Creature. "What about RiverClan, and ShadowClan, and WindClan? We have to free them too!" The gray tom insisted. "Graystripe, we can't save every-" The red tom was interrupted as Frosty hissed at him, "I don't know who any of you are, but this is the Death Woods! There's no time to say you can leave cats behind!" All of the cats gasped and murmured, terrified. "Death Woods?" The red tom pondered. "Yes, there are dogs everywhere! And the two-legs are going to back in a short while- so we're going to save those cats, like it or not!" She turned and ran to the next Creature, popping it open.

Soon after cats started jumping out of it, carrying kits and elders to safety as they returned to free more cats. "She's saving RiverClan, Firestar!" A cat meowed to the red tom. "Please, help me save the other cats!" Frosty mewed to the two large Clans. Firestar looked up, "Alright." He agreed, as did RiverClan, and they freed WindCLan, and then ShadowClan. "BARK! BARK!" They heard a dog barking viscously. Then the two-legs were running towards them. The warriors were ready to fight, but Frosty yowled, "RUN!" Darting away with a small kit in her mouth. The queens didn't argue, for their kits were in danger. So the queens and their mates were the next to follow. The Clan leaders ordered everyone to run and follow Frosty, because she knew where to go. They out ran the two-legs easily, because they took the path that wasn't covered in black stone. They went through shrubs and trees instead. But they stopped short- the Clans were in horror to see the huge, dark, loud path of Creatures on black stone that was covered in ice and snow.


End file.
